


Feathers

by Love_Psycho



Series: Icarus [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Short Stories, paired with icarus's dilemma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: A collection of short side stories of Icarus's Dilemma. Consider them similar to the Picture Dramas. They include little ideas I write as I come up with and some extras that I couldn't fit into the main story.Each side story comes with a description that tells you what you need to have read up to for it to make sense.





	Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...are not very appropriate. At least not for normal standards. Shirley despairs, Milly laughs, and Rivalz is just plain confused. While Nina fears the worst and Nunnally has the answers.
> 
> Requires reading up to Prelude 02 to understand.

Milly hums happily to herself, flipping through the magazine in front of her. School is almost over for the year, with it being the last day before winter break. With the Christmas party a success, Milly has taken the time to relax outside of the remaining school work she has.

So Milly is in the student council building, enjoying a fashion magazine, humming a cheerful tune to herself as she flips through it and considers the outfits within. The sound of loud footsteps break her out of her happy indulgence, looking up as the heavy footsteps pound their way towards her and the door suddenly opens, revealing a panting and frantic Shirley.

“Milly what do I do?!” Shirley yells, stumbling over to her. Her eyes are wide, her face bright red. “Lulu, Lulu...!”

“Hm? What did he do now?” Milly pushes aside the magazine, turning in her chair to look at Shirley. “Did you catch him with another woman? Oh dear what a playboy our dear vice-president is!” Milly cheerfully mocks.

“No no! He gave me a Christmas present and I gave in and opened it and and--!” Shirley holds out the box in her hands that Milly didn't really register before. Peering in, she sees the rather expensive necklace and earring set within, beautiful blue sapphires and silver wire creating a lovely set of jewellery. “I can't...I can't...he gave me this?!”

“Yeah. Looks about right. I haven't looked at mine, but it's probably the same.” Milly shrugs, enjoying the way Shirley's blush suddenly disappears, a poleaxed expression taking its place. “Well, not exactly the same but same thing. Expensive jewellery.”

“Uh?” Shirley can only say, nearly dropping the box in her arms. Before Milly can elaborate, more rushed footsteps are heard and the door swishes open to reveal an exhausted and stressed looking Nina, who immediately goes pale upon seeing Shirley.

“Aaah! I um...” Nina stammers, looking like she might run off.

Milly grins. “Let me guess, Lelouch got you a very nice expensive jewellery.” At Nina's perplexed and hesitant nod, she cackles. “Come on in. You can join Shirley in trying to come to terms with it.”

Slowly, Nina creeps forward and takes the offered seat. At the same time, Shirley sits down on the other side of Milly. “But uh? Why...why give me such expensive jewellery?”

“Dunno.” Milly shrugs, then leans over to Nina. “Hey, let me see what you got!”

Nina sets the box on the table and carefully opens the lid. Milly peers in and whistles, impressed. “Oooh...nice big emerald pendant there. And matching earrings!”

“What do you mean you don't know?” Shirley asks, somewhat hysterically.

The door opens at that point and in comes Rivalz. “Guys, what is the fuss going on? The whole school is talking about _Nina_ of all people running off over here...oh.” Rivalz blinks. “Hey, is that presents from Lelouch there?”

“What did you get Rivalz?” Milly asks cheerfully, waving her hands at him to come over.

Rivalz blinks, confused even as he steps over at Milly's beckoning. “Hm? Well he got me a new toolkit and parts for my motorcycle, not to mention a coupon to an expensive mechanic to get it upgraded...what of it--” Rivalz spots the shine of the jewellery in the open boxes and stops, gaping. “Woah, that looks real and expensive!”

“It is...” Shirley whines. “Why did he give it to us?”

“He gives jewellery to women.” Milly shrugs at their expressions. “Not always, but when he can he does. He must have gotten a lot of money from that noble party he did chess at.”

“Oooh yeah. It really was quite the thing. I got to see the cheque as he went to deposit it. It was quite the thing.” Rivalz shakes his head, pulling out a chair and sitting down backwards on it. “Still, why did you get pretty jewels and the like? Not that I want any myself.” Rivalz hastily defends himself. “It just doesn't seem like something you give to friends.”

The sound of the door opening is followed by Nunnally entering. “I heard a lot of yelling...is everything okay?”

“Fine Nunnally. Just Shirley and Nina are shell-shocked by the jewellery your brother bought them. Gave them both quite the fright!” Milly says cheerfully as Nunnally enters and comes closer.

Nunnally smiles, looking quite amused by what Milly told her. “Aah, the emergency funding!”

“Pardon?” Everyone else says, surprised by what Nunnally just says.

The young girl giggles, wheeling up closer. “It's something mother taught him. When in doubt, a woman can always rely on her jewels. I got a lot of jewellery too, for a similar reason. Lelouch also still has mother's jewellery collection. Well, most of it.” A slightly bitter look goes across her face. “We had to sell some of it...but mother would have said it was a good idea and been happy for us taking care of ourselves over jewels.”

“Uh. I'm...I'm confused.” Rivalz says, scratching his head.

“Me too. How is jewellery emergency funding?” Shirley asks, curious and leaning closer to Nunnally.

“Hmmm...if I remember right, no matter what a woman gets to keep her jewellery as her own. It's an old law but still valid and used even in divorce proceedings.” Nunnally hesitantly explains, tapping the arm of her wheelchair.

Milly slaps her forehead. “Of course! My grandfather explained it to me once.” Milly turns to the rest. “Jewellery is one of the few things throughout the centuries a noble woman gets to keep. Same with any other woman. No dowry includes your jewellery because of that.”

“Yes!” Nunnally says cheerfully. “Lelouch gave you those because he cares and figures if you really need money, you have that. It's actually easy to get money without anyone knowing about it by exchanging jewellery.”

“Sooo...Lelouch sees jewellery, and giving it to girls, as a way to hand over pretty emergency funding.” Rivalz slowly says. “It's a way of showing he cares and wants to make sure they are safe and happy.”

“Yup!” Nunnally says cheerfully.

Shirley and Nina just stare at her. Milly covers her face in her hands.

“No offence Nunnally, but your brother is weird.” Rivalz says.

Nunnally laughs. “I know that very well!”

The door opens again. Lelouch stares into the room. “What's going on? Why are you all here?”

However, no one can answer him. Or will, as Milly bursts into laughter while Shirley grabs up her box and slams the lid on it, muttering about how she has to pack and leave, scrambling past Lelouch so fast he can only watch her leave without any means to stop her. Nina shrinks in her seat grabbing her own box and clutching it to her chest, muttering to herself as well though Lelouch doesn't understand at all what she's talking about. She scurries away soon enough, heading to the sanctuary that is her laptop in the corner.

He looks over at Nunnally and Rivalz but Rivalz shakes his head with a wide grin on his face. “Just gossiping about how weird you are.”

Lelouch blushes. “I am not!” He protests but that just makes Milly laugh louder while Nunnally starts giggling as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short idea in my head. Did you know that in the old days jewellery was used by women as it was one of the few things they owned for themselves as a way to get money in a pinch? Jewellery works as "emergency cash".
> 
> And socially awkward dork Lelouch doesn't see anything wrong with making sure the girls he's friends with have that. Poor Nina thought she was stepping into Shirley's territory and she's DEFINITELY not interested in guys too. While Shirley panicked for a similar yet different reason.


End file.
